The present invention relates to a false twist crimping apparatus for crimping synthetic filament yarns and a method of threading the yarn thereon.
Machines of the described type are known from DE-OS 38 01 506.4. Also in the known machine, such as is described, for example in DE-OS 38 01 506.4, yarn guides are arranged at a distance from the yarn heating plate, into which the yarn is inserted for the purpose of threading. These yarn guides define an temporary position of the yarn path, in which the yarn is guided without contacting the heating plate.
The known machines are very well suited, when the heating plate faces the service aisle. However, DE-OS 38 01 506.4 also discloses such machines, in which the heating plate faces away from the service aisle, so that it is difficult to thread the yarn.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for threading the yarn on the heating plate in a service-friendly manner and which permits the yarn to be readily threaded, and which is applicable in particular on machines having heating plates which face away from the service aisle.